


Les jolis cauchemars

by Nelja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Dreams, Défi Halloween, Gen, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Subtext, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan aime les grande crises, mais parfois il a l'envie de se livrer à des manipulations plus subtiles que personne ne verra jamais...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les jolis cauchemars

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Laitue, pour le défi Halloween, sur les thèmes "manipulation" et "magie".

Ethan a un amour particulier pour les grandes crises. Celles qui explosent largement, en profondeur, à tel point que même s'il se retrouve pris dedans, il est certain que cela en touchera bien d'autres que lui, et ceci est une consolation à oublier tous les effets négatifs. Il en a déjà offert quelques-unes en cadeau à ce vieux Ripper, si cela touche la ville de Sunnydale en entier c'est bien plus amusant, et si cela devait toucher le pays entier ou plus, eh bien, encore plus de chaos pour tout le monde !

Mais parfois, il se sent d'humeur pour quelque chose de plus subtil, de plus personnel, où le monde sera si peu malmené que personne ne pourra même jurer qu'il est arrivé quelque chose.

_Rêve de moi._ murmure-t-il au cercle magique, au feu, à la mèche de cheveux de Giles, du temps où ils étaient bruns encore, qu'il a gardée, juste pour ses occasions-là, jurerait-il devant tous les seigneurs du chaos.

Ce ne sera une nuit agréable pour personne, bien entendu. Ethan ne fricote pas tellement avec les esprits des beaux rêves. Ceux des cauchemars lui doivent tellement plus. Et puis il y a les raisons évidentes : cela se passe dans l'inconscient de Ripper, qui est un endroit si violent, si sombre, quand il ne peut plus faire semblant.

Du moins, Ethan fait en sorte qu'il soit ce lui qui ne puisse plus faire semblant. Et c'est une gloire, l'agressivité de Ripper dans ce cas, les violences qu'il est capable de lui infliger - ce n'est pas comme dans le vrai monde, Ethan est capable d'en étouffer la douleur, d'en ressentir juste un lointain écho qui résonne dans ses os comme une cloche qui appelle les fidèles à la messe noire, et même si cela faisait plus mal, il sait qu'il a décidé cela, et qu'est la douleur devant cette délicieuse sensation de contrôle secret ?

Ce n'est que quand Ripper en a fini avec lui qu'il laisse le rêve glisser dans le temps, rappeler au rêveur quels furent ses derniers choix. Et bien sûr, c'est Ethan qui a lancé le sort. Il pourrait faire en sorte que Ripper soit horrifié par ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Ou qu'il ne le soit absolument pas, tout à sa satisfaction sadique.

Mais il peut bien laisser toute sa liberté à l'esprit de Ripper pour cette dernière réalisation, juste avant le réveil.

Parce qu'Ethan gagne toujours, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.


End file.
